C-3PO
|degree = Class One|gender = Masculine programming|height = 1.71 meters|mass = 75 kilograms|colors = Yellow, golden, grey |equipment = TranLang III communication module|homeworld = *Affa *Tatooine |occupation = Translator, aide, servant|rank = Emissary of the Manakron system |affiliation(s) = Anakin Skywalker Royal House of Naboo Galactic Republic *Padmé Amidala *R2-D2}} C-3PO was a protocol droid who was used by Senator Padmé Amidala during the Clone Wars. History Destroy Malevolence Whilst Republic forces were combating the Separatist warship, the Malevolence, C-3PO alongside Padmé Amidala were dispatched to negotiate with a Separatist Banking Clan member before subsequently being caught in the center of the battle against the Malevolence and resulting in being captured. With General Grievous coming to meet his new hostages, Amidala set her Nubian Yacht's engines to self-destruct whilst they made their escape onto the Malevolence. With their ship destroyed, Threepio and Amidala attempted to contact Skywalker and the Republic fleet for assistance. Skywalker alongside Obi-Wan Kenobi boarded the warship and agreed to meet Threepio and Amidala at the rail jet system at the core of the ship. Upon arrival, however, they were met by battle droids and Amidala pushed the protocol droid onto an incoming hover train. With the battle over, Kenobi attempted to use the force to pull the droid to safety only resulting in Threepio being hit by another oncoming train which was only halted at last by R2-D2, throwing a dazed C-3PO onto a nearby platform where he was joined by Skywalker and Amidala. As they made their way to Skywalker's ship the Twilight they met up with Kenobi and R2-D2 and fled the Malevolence which subsequently exploded thanks to the sabotage of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala. Bombad General In an attempt to keep the planet of Rodia allied to the Republic, C-3PO was once again dispatched alongside Padmé Amidala and Jar Jar Binks. Amidala instructed Binks and Threepio to remain on the landing platform whilst she made negotiations with Senator Onaconda Farr. After several minutes, a squad of battle droids approached them, as Senator Farr had decided to ally with the Separatists and imprison Amidala who now was awaiting execution, panic-stricken the hapless Jar Jar triggered off several events: closing the hatch to the ship, turning on the magnetic hoist which resulted in Threepio becoming stuck to followed by Binks swinging the hoist, destroying the battle droids and plummeting off the landing platform atop LM-432 Crab Droid. Believing that Binks had perished after the fall, C-3PO lamented over this until Binks revealed himself after scaling the cliff. He released the droid from the magnetism but only then destroyed the ship with the hoist. After scouring the remains of the ship's bridge, Binks came across a cloak very similar to one worn by a Jedi. Following the cloaked Gungan, they were both spotted by a squad of battle droids who mistook Binks for a Jedi. Threepio surrendered resulting in being taken to the dismantling center where en route he met up with an escaped Amidala who rescued him from the battle droids. After contacting Republic forces, both were again captured by more droids who led them to Viceroy Nute Gunray who ordered their executions. As they were both lined up and were prepared to be shot by Droidekas, Binks arrived and with the help of Kwazel Maw, a sea creature he had befriended, they managed to rescue Amidala and the protocol droid before their execution. Farr then turned on the Viceroy and arrested him in the name of the Republic before clone reinforcements arrived to capture the Viceroy . Mercy Mission Accompanied by Clone Commander Wolffe, his clone squadron and R2-D2, C-3PO travelled to the planet of Aleen on a relief mission. After being greeted by the king Manchucho, Wolffe and Threepio attempted to tell the king the function of the relief supplies while R2-D2 and clone troopers Boost and Sinker attempted to repair the damaged Republic communications station damaged by earthquakes. When C-3PO joins R2 at the station, several Aleena were there to greet him and were eager to show the two droids something. They led the droids to a collapsed structure with an area covered by a golden seal which lead into an underground tunnel. Suddenly, as the planet was hit by another earthquake, Threepio slipped and fell down the gap in the seal followed by R2 who attempts to rescue him. While exploring the tunnels, the two droids encountered several tree-like beings known as Kindalo who demanded for them to leave as they were disrupting peace because they were 'surface dwellers'. After explaining their true intentions to the Kindalo, C-3PO and R2-D2 were escorted to meet with Orphne, a reptilian humanoid who possessed magical powers. Orphne explained that the peace between the surface-dwellers and the under-dwellers had been disrupted as the seal had been breached so in an attempt to seal it, the under-dwellers set off earthquakes. C-3PO offered to seal the breach to which Orphne asked them to choose their own destiny and left them with a riddle to solve before she vanished. With no other options, Threepio attempted to solve the riddle but thanks to R2-D2's observation of the seals in the chamber, R2 solved the riddle with the answer: a river. The answer activated a water spout that ejected the two droids back above the surface. With the poisonous air leaking above surface, Threepio understands that only he and R2 can close the breach which they do resulting in the end of the earthquakes. The two later regrouped with Wolffe for departure from Aleen and Wolffe, annoyed with Threepio's constant storytelling, decides to leave the two of them on board Jedi Master Adi Gallia's cruiser once they rendezvous with her. Appearances *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (film) *[[Destroy Malevolence|Destroy Malevolence]] *Bombad Jedi *Cloak of Darkness *Trespass *Blue Shadow Virus *Mystery of a Thousand Moons *Hostage Crisis *Senate Spy *Senate Murders *The Zillo Beast Strikes Back *Sphere of Influence *Corruption *Assassin *Evil Plans *The Citadel *Mercy Mission *Nomad Droids *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' Category:Droids Category:Characters Category:Protocol droids Category:Masculine programming Category:Tatooinians Category:Republic